No One of Importance:The Outside View
by Cal-Lightwood
Summary: "The thing is that the story seems nice to tell when you don't have to live through it. But I had to. And I had no other option than to stick around if I wanted to survive, at all.This is the story of another unimportant lioness and how I did it."


**This is my second LK story so if you wish to read some about my first go on. This story occurred to me while writing 'Lion King 4: Reform of the Pride' , when I happened to wonder with the nameless lionesses in the movies. They appear but are never mentioned as important, so I decided to do the inside story of one of them while Scar was king and so on up to when Simba and Nala expect their heir or so. This is the thinking of an outside character, created by me, but who happens to be affected by most of this. She goes through much and has to deal with many obstacles that also happen to be in the way for certain evil lions. This is the first chapter, and it is an introduction to the story, just to let everyone catch up to were everything had started for my unimportant lioness. Hope you enjoy it.**

It all started a long time ago, with a story no one fails to remember.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away, two male lion cubs were born. They grew up together, had the same family, had the same power, but there was a slight but strong difference in between them. Being brothers by birth is something you can never deny as well as being born second and chosen second for being king. Taka and Mufasa were complete opposites. Some say that the love of a brother is one of the strongest bonds in life, but sometimes when leading a life of rejection it is forgotten.

The chosen brother, Mufasa, was born first as a strong and healthy cub, perfect for what King Ahadi was wishing for. Taka, born second, was born ill and slim, unfit for the job of a king; unknown if his survival was certain, he was skewed to the side.

One cub had everything he could wish for, while the other pretended to be satisfied with the little attention. Ahadi knew that Mufasa will someday need advice from him, so he taught his son all he could. He also took Taka, but either his health or his body were too weak so he stayed behind watching with an unhappy smile, until at some point the King didn't even notice his other son. Left behind, with the weight of always coming second. Mufasa did care for his brother, but being the Kingling had duties to be done, so he left Taka behind.

With time one lion grew in love as the other in hatred. A loathing for his family that grew every time he was reminded that he came after or that he was irrelevant to everyone. He came to despise the presence of his family or company. Only his mind for him to play with all day, repeating his destiny to himself, and questioning why he was the leftover no one wanted. In his daytime and nighttime by wondering, he began to imagine himself as king, a world without his progenitors or his self-centered brother. Regarding the idea of getting rid of them all.

Mufasa enjoyed his time with his father, and as he became a grown adult he took everything more serious. He spent days only fallowing his father around to make sure that when it is someday his turn, he'll do it right. Making sure to follow his father's paw prints. But something saddened him since the day he was allowed to be left out of the den. He felt pity for his brother since he was sick, but even though now he was completely healed, Taka had grown accustomed to being ignored, only sharing with them once in a while, or teasing teenage lionesses. His only brother treated him as another stranger.

It was a heavy load for Mufasa. He did his best to include the outcast lion, but Taka denied all his tries. And the second price planned it to be permanent.

Once Taka tried to convince his father otherwise; that he was more fit to be king that Mufasa ever would be, and ten times the king Ahadi is now. He defied the King, and even dared to not deny he did so, which earned him a scar across his eye. This earned him a fame amongst his family as Scar, and even when he asked for forgiveness he was not banned, but just forbidden to sleep in the lion den. This started the rivalry between brothers, knowing that they both wanted the same thing.

On a cold, rainy day, Queen Uru died. She had finished her purpose in the circle of life and was now to rest, since she was old as well as her mate who died not long after. With the death of their parents it was time for one of the heirs to step into position, and of course it would be Mufasa, who was trained to do so. He and his new mate, Sarabi, took place as Queen and King, ruling over the Pride Lands.

The King and Queen's death made it all easier for Scar, but Mufasa was still in the way. He had to go too. Everyday, Scar's evil mind played with the possibilities of getting rid of Mufasa, when something unexpected prevented him from it, frustrating his whole plans. The King and Queen were about to receive a new prince into the family. To receive another obstacle in Scar's way.

With a new dawn the cub was born. Scar had gotten his looks from his father, but Mufasa had obtained his sturdy complexion, as well as a combination of Ahadi's and Uru's best traits, making him even more handsome. Simba had taken off after his father too, as well as both mother and father's best traits. He was a strong and healthy cub that held a hint of excitement at the glint of his eyes, and his expression bore curiousness, as well as his attitude. Young and foolish, the cub trusted Scar with his life if he depended on it, and this was not an opportunity to waste.

But it was harder since now it was two that had to go. And they both still a full lifetime before them, but not if Scar could stop them. With every painful memory Scar felt his heart go slower and slower as if being stabbed. He had made up his mind to kill them. And his thinking was the one of a psychopath as he now even proclaimed to enjoy becoming a murdered.

Now his soul was entirely consumed in darkness. A darkness that no one could be saved from. It can't be cured or stopped. Once it's roots find the way to your heart then you yourself are consumed in past anger. Anger, and hurt that went deeper than the ocean. And as well as this sickness his plans could not be stopped or eliminated once he is eliminated himself.

No one knew the real Scar, and his hidden feelings. No one imagined them to be so strong. No one thought that it would lead him to do anything for the power he was not granted, but desired so zealously that might have killed him.

And yes, it was killing him with each second when he didn't notice. Killing him from the inside out. Taking him apart from everyone. And that sickness was hatred. And a lust to have revenge. And it grew like a fire with each passing day that he was ignored and rejected. When he was reminded the he was the leftover the nobody wanted.

But who knew all of this?

**So… what ya think? This was just an introduction to the time in which we are heading for the next chapter. I guess that pretty much all of you recall what happens in the movie. Can you guess what's next?**

**-Cal**

**P.S.: Give my other story a try of you haven't read it before please!**


End file.
